


Intercambio equivalente.

by Nande_chan



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Declarations Of Love, F/M, No Dialogue, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-07
Updated: 2012-04-07
Packaged: 2017-11-03 04:43:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/377422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nande_chan/pseuds/Nande_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Edward le gustaba Winry y a Winry le gustaba Edward. La cosa estaba en cómo decírselo al otro.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Intercambio equivalente.

Le gustaba Winry. Eso era algo evidente, casi cualquiera se daba cuenta de ello. Era como una verdad universal, un hecho comprobado científicamente y que no necesitaba de la alquimia para funcionar.

Era algo inevitable.

Le gustaba Edward. Sólo eso. No tenía sentido buscar razones ni tratar de averiguar si era la causa o el efecto. Había pasado en algún punto y funcionaba sin aceite, tornillos o cables.

Era imparable.

Sin embargo, eran ellos dos y, aunque la guerra, los complots y la alquimia se hubieran terminado no era fácil hablar de esto. En opinión de Edward, sería más fácil pelear con Father de nuevo que decirle algo a Winry.

Aún así, no había podido evitar imaginarse las mil y una maneras en las que le podría decir a Winry que le gustaba. Desde hacerlo en voz bajita, inaudible, y luego echarle la culpa a ella por no haber escuchado, hasta ponerle un gran letrero en el taller.

Definitivamente, la manera que nunca imaginó fue la de gritarle "¡intercambio equivalente!" en una estación de tren.

Había que admitir que, después de todo, tenía su punto de originalidad. No cualquiera llega a proponer un intercambio equivalente de esa magnitud de forma tan directa. Y no te refutan esa ley como ella lo hizo todos los días.

Si a Edward le preguntaban, él sólo diría que había sido con estilo. Y que había crecido lo suficiente como para abrazarla.

Bueno, tal vez lo último lo guardara sólo para él.


End file.
